First Awakening
by Loverly Light
Summary: Activated for the first time, the new prototype robot strives to learn his powers, his purpose... and his name. Cartoon series based.


Disclaimer: Capcom owns Megaman/Rockman, not me.

First awakening

I open my eyes for the first time. I know nothing. Well, almost nothing. I know I was created by two humans, to serve the entire human race. Other then that, I have no knowledge.

In front of me are two (apparently old? I don't know) men, talking excitedly. Not to me, though. To each other. I won't waste any time getting them to notice me, though. I think I should find out more about my surroundings. Maybe in a little they'll tell me their names.

Maybe they'll tell me mine.

I put my hand up to the wall in front of me. (Is that what they're called?) I think there's another area behind it. I smash my fist through the hard surface, not stopping to marvel at my strength. Humans would have to be at least this strong, if this is how they have to get everywhere.

I see a large brown object in front of me. I can feel me face light up in delight. Maybe there's something inside! I punch through the metal, and start shoving aside and ripping wires, looking to see if there's anything interesting. One of the men starts yelling something, but I ignore him. He's probably just talking to the other man like before. 'Sides, I'm not doing anything wrong... and this is kinda fun!

I take another handful of wires and twist, watching the sparks sizzle at the ends. I reach out to touch some more—

* * *

"Ungh..." I quiet immediately, surprised. I didn't know I could talk. I couldn't before...

What happened? The last thing I remember was taking apart that odd machine... Then, something hitting my head... then this.

I open my eyes, slower then the first time. I blink. The world seems a lot darker then before. And something feels weird, different...

But not bad.

I use my hand to brace myself as I rise in a sitting position. I feel a weight on my neck, and something on my head. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ah, good!" I hear a voice, and quickly spin towards my left. There is a man there, he looks slightly familiar.

"Who..." My voice still sounds odd, and I clear my throat and try again. "Who are you?"

The man grins. "I am your creator, Dr. Wily."

"Wily...?" I blink once more, then hold back a gasp of recognition. "You were one of those men at the lab!"

He... Dr. Wily, smirks again. "Yes, that's right. But I've modified you a bit since then. Come here," He motions towards a shiny piece of glass on the wall... a mirror?

I jump off the flat metal table and walk to the indicated spot. I look at my reflection, and once more am surprised. I am wearing some type of... armor, fortunately still red. I don't know why, but I like that color. More surprising is a yellow scarf around my neck, and a white-and-red helmet, complete with visor. That explains the darkness and weights. I guess I'll have to get used to them. Also, I don't look like a little boy anymore. I look older, more--

"I want you to try something." The m—Wily interrupts my musings. He motions towards a small piece of scrap metal lying on the floor. I wait for him to continue. What he says next, however, catches me completely off guard.

"I want you to shoot it."

I raise an eyebrow and turn my head towards him. Several questions run through my head, like 'What?' and 'Why?' and 'How?'. I'm surprised by the one I choose.

"How?"

Wily smirks once more, making me slightly annoyed.

"Just imagine forming a gun on your arm."

That statement makes it all the more crazy, but I'm supposed to do what he says, no matter how... odd it seems.

I close my eyes (unseen behind my new visor), and picture a weapon forming on my left arm. I gasp and my eyes shoot open when I feel something in my arm moving. I raise it slightly and stare at it, eyes wide. It... it turned into a gun. Just like I had imagined.

"Now fire." Wily said, sounding somewhat impatient. I obediently lower my gun-arm towards the scrap on the floor, and... fire. I'm not sure exactly how, but a burst of blue light fires from my arm, and hits the scrap perfectly, leaving a small hole in the floor where the metal scrap used to be. My eyes widen once more. I'm not sure what Wily did to me, but I'm sure different. There are so many new things I can do now!

"Wonderful! You worked perfectly!" Wily shouted in glee. I tear my eyes away from the hole on the ground and look at the man.

"I will be able to use you to conquer mankind and rule the world!"

I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not, but I'll help him, I suppose. It's what I was made for, anyway. There's just one piece missing and then my puzzle will be complete. It's not in my preprogrammed memory, though I don't know why. For some reason I'm hesitant to do so, but I'll have to ask Dr. Wily...

"Um... Doc?" (What had possessed me to call him that?)

"Hmm?"

"Eh..." I trail off, uncomfortable. I want to find out though, so... "... what's my name?"

Wily smiled, actually smiled this time. Whether at me or my discomfort I can't tell.

"Proto. Your name is Protoman."


End file.
